


Westallen College AU Preview Part 3

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Life, F/M, Fluff, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Yet another preview for your peepers.





	Westallen College AU Preview Part 3

Iris' phone rings and she checks who's calling her, it's Linda. Barry gives her her space so she can talk to the friend. She answers, "Linda, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Iris. I was wondering if you wanted to a go to a party this evening. I got invited and it said I could bring some friends. I chose you of course, and maybe you can invite your hot boyfriend too."

"Linda, he's not single. He's with me. Umm..I'll ask if he wants to go as well," she says. She turns to Barry and asks if he wants to attend the party. He shrugs and she takes it as a yes. "Yeah, we'll come."

"Great! Lemme give you the address and so you guys can come."

"Mkay, thanks, Linda. I needed a day away from the house."

"What's up?"

"I'll tell you later, I'll see you at the party."

"Aren't you gonna ask what the party theme is?" Linda asks snorting.

"I already know, it's a Halloween theme. I'm not ignorant Linda. I already bought my costume."

"Yeah, right. What are you gonna dress up as?"

"Eh..maybe some kind of tight police outfit. Just something original."

"Barry's gonna be sweating all over you," Linda says giggling.

"Whatever Linda, I'll see you later," she says hanging up.

Barry's at his closet, trying to find his costume. "What are you dressing up as?" Iris asks peeking.

"Uh..a superhero," Barry says grunting as he pushes himself further into his closet. He pulls out his costume. It's a custom-made Flash costume. It has the yellow flares and boots. "Wow, that's a really good costume, looks just like the superheroes one," Iris says checking it out. Barry smiles. "I bet it will look even better with your abs," Iris jokes. 

Barry rolls his eyes and replies, "What about your costume?"

"Shit!" Iris says a little too loudly, "I think I forgot it at home or it's in my car, I'll check there first."

Barry follows her to the car and helps seek out the costume. It's nowhere to be seen. "I'll just sneak into my room from the backyard and grab and come back down, easy peasy." 

"Don't you have alarm systems, I tried climbing the back but the alarm went off and I had to run," Barry says remembering the moment. "That's why it went off late at night!" Iris says laughing out loud.

"It wasn't that funny, you're mom would've busted me, like legit sued me. She's a bit overprotective," Barry replies.

"True, but I am going to become an investigative reporter..I might as well practice."

They drive to the house in silence, both thinking that if they make a sound they'll be caught. Once they reach the house, Barry parks the car on the curb and turns off the headlights. He says good luck and Iris is off. 

She runs over to the backyard then slows her pace when she opens the gate. She attaches her body to the wall and slides over to where her window would be right above her. She uses the tree to climb up, luckily she always keeps her window open. She climbs in without a problem and turns on the light. Wally is in here, lying on the floor. She frowns and carries him to her bed tucking him in. He stirs as he loses the grip on her sister. Her costume is hung up on the door of her bathroom. She changes quickly and finds her way back to the car. 

"You good?"

"Yeah. Let's go to that party," Iris says enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Follow me on Instagram @westallenshipper12345 !
> 
> (I feel like Logan Paul advertising my things at random times.)


End file.
